familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mills County, Iowa
Mills County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,059. The county seat is Glenwood. The county was formed in 1851 and named for Major Frederick Mills of Burlington, Iowa who was killed at the Battle of Churubusco during the Mexican-American War.Mills County Mills County is included in the Omaha-Council Bluffs, NE-IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 29 * U.S. Highway 34 * U.S. Highway 59 * U.S. Highway 275 * Iowa Highway 370 Adjacent counties *Pottawattamie County (north) *Montgomery County (east) *Fremont County (south) *Cass County, Nebraska (southwest) *Sarpy County, Nebraska (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 15,059 in the county, with a population density of . There were 6,109 housing units, of which 5,605 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 14,547 people, 5,324 households, and 3,939 families residing in the county. The population density was 33 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 5,671 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.97% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. 1.23% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,324 households out of which 34.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.70% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.00% were non-families. 22.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,428, and the median income for a family was $49,592. Males had a median income of $31,721 versus $24,938 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,736. About 5.80% of families and 8.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.30% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities and Missouri River Valley south of Glenwood.]] Cities *Emerson *Glenwood *Hastings *Henderson *Malvern *Pacific Junction *Silver City *Tabor (partial) Unincorporated community *Mineola Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Mills County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Mills County, Iowa References External links *Official Mills County Government website *Mills County Conservation Board website *Mills County Public Health website *Official Twitter Page Category:Mills County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Iowa counties on the Missouri River Category:Settlements established in 1851